


feels so right (to be here with you)

by budd



Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Date Night, Developing Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, [GONE WRONG]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: For their second date, Patrick takes David to see a play in Elmdale.#48: "This has been terrible, but at least I'm with you."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	feels so right (to be here with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/gifts).



> _for the prompt request: “This has been terrible, but at least I’m with you.” I think an early date with D/P going to see an absolutely terrible play or having the worst meal ever would be brilliant ghjjkdsf_
> 
> thank you for the number, molly! i was anticipating for this to be a bit longer, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless <3
> 
> also, i was in a show called _Once Upon A High School_ and i maybe have exaggerated the concept for the purpose of this work
> 
> **this is barely read over let alone beta'd, so ignore the inevitable mistakes**

David leans over, whispering into Patrick’s ear. “What made you want to see this, again?” He crosses his legs to bump Patrick’s shin with his Converse clad toes. “There's no backstory here, the concept makes no sense. I mean, fairytale characters in high school? What do they need to go to school for; everyone is capable of slow dancing and smooching lips.” 

A harsh _shhh_ directed at the two boys can be heard from the row behind them, but David waves a hand, not caring enough to check who the voice belongs to. “I thought it'd be fun!”

“Patrick,” David grabs a hold of his… boyfriend’s bicep (maybe business partner or friends with benefits without the benefits is more accurate; they have yet to discuss labels and quite frankly, now is _not_ the time for David to overthink their relationship status), rubbing the pale skin underneath his too tight and vaguely see-through baby blue button down. “Coming from someone who grew up with an in-home theater, plays are _never_ fun.”

Patrick groans in exasperation while more seething glares and placated hushes are thrown their way. “I'm sorry, David, this was a bad idea.” Without warning, Patrick shoots up and out of his seat, angering the crowd of people who's view of the stage is momentarily blocked by a grown man in his early thirties walking out on his date as he exits the theater. David begins to stand up in lieu of following Patrick, however, intermission is starting soon and he's not a monster who disobeys basic show etiquette; it's not his fault his words carry, blame Mrs. Rose for that one. 

* * *

As soon as the curtain is drawn shut and the house lights turn on, David doesn't waste a _second_ on searching for Patrick. 

After three minutes of hurried spying, quickly peering around corners and weaving through people, disregarding their personal bubble in the process, David _finally_ lays eyes on him.

Patrick lifts his head from in between his legs at the sound of David’s butter smooth voice. “Hey,” David gestures towards the empty spot next to him on the staircase he's inhabiting. “Is this seat taken?” He shakes his head _no_ , David hesitantly mirroring Patrick’s position at the invite to join him. “I hope you know my intention wasn't to make you feel bad—”

Cut off by the outstretch of one of Patrick’s arms, David cocks his head to the side as he waits for him to open his mouth and speak. “You didn't, David, I just… is this going to work? I mean, we're so different.” 

“If we were carbon copies of each other, our relationship wouldn't exist; how boring would it be if we agreed on everything all the time and had identical interests?” Patrick chuckles, leaning his head on David’s shoulder. 

A silence lingers over them as Patrick chooses his next words carefully. “Did you mean what you said, about not having fun?”

David sighs, looking down at Patrick's hand to ask for permission to intertwine their fingers. When the corner of his mouth quirks into a fond smile, David connects their hands in an affectionate embrace. “Oh, this has been terrible, but at least I’m with you.” 

Patrick fully lifts his head up to properly look David in the eyes, tightening his grip on his hand in the process. “Would you rather head back to Ray’s? I think he's out for another hour.”

“If it means I don't have to watch Peter Pan do Algebra any longer, I would be open to entertaining your offer, although, we’ll have to leave now because it'll take us twenty minutes just to get back in Schitt’s Creek.”

Jumping onto his feet, Patrick drags David up behind him. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to see the rest of the prompts and/or submit one yourself, do so [here](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com/post/642213419132567552/valentines-dayromance-prompts)
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands), too!
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment/kudos and all that jazz if you liked what you read <3


End file.
